Things My Heart Used to Know
by BookMeDanny
Summary: After being kidnapped, Steve is suffering from memory loss. He doesn't know why the blond man that was holding his hand while he was sleeping makes him feel like he does, but he's sure he'll find out as his memory comes back piece by piece.


**Hey everyone, what's up?**

 **Okay, so the idea to this came after watching the (amazing!) 100** **th** **episode (S05E07, there are almost no spoilers, though, except for one at the very end, if you haven't seen it yet and care about that).**

 **I always love a good amnesia fic, but there's a fine line between a good story and a not believable one in this area, and I worked hard not to cross that line, and I cross my fingers that you would feel the same when you read it.**

 **The title is from the** _ **Anastasia**_ **song,** _ **Once Upon a December**_ **(It was one of my favorite movies as a kid and I just couldn't help myself!).**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I'd love it if you'd leave a comment letting me know what you thought…**

 **Thanks! Sarah :)**

When Steve woke up his whole body was aching and his eyelids were too heavy to open. He felt a hand holding his, and the warm touch was what pushed him to try and open his eyes.

Steve knew he was in the hospital and he expected the hand to belong to Mary, maybe even to Catherine, but he didn't expect what he saw. He didn't know what to say so he just coughed, only then realizing that he was in desperate need for water.

"Oh God, Steve, you're awake" Said the man next to his bed, who was now clutching Steve's hand harder and leaning forward to look at him. Steve's confused look must have triggered something in the man and he gasped. "I'll go call the doctor" he said.

"Water" Steve gasped and the man nodded before exiting.

"Hello, Mr. McGarrett, I'm Dr. Hendricks. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked after entering the room, while she was looking at his chart.

Before Steve could answer, the man that was holding his hand came in with a cup of water. He helped Steve sit up and held the glass to his lips. Steve drank a few gulps but then pushed the cup away shaking his head.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, and while the man wasn't surprised by hearing that question, he did look very sad.

"Mr. McGarrett, I believe you have suffered memory loss, could you please tell me what is the last thing you remember"

"I…" _Remember Freddie dying, taking Anton Hesse in, speaking with my father on the phone, hearing the gunshot,_ Steve thought but couldn't say because it was classified. "I talked to my father, he had a gun against his head, and then I heard a gunshot" He decided on saying, "How's my father? Is he okay? Is he alive?" He asked, his gaze moving between the two people in the room.

The doctor clearly didn't know anything about the subject and turned to look at the blond man. The sadness that was in his eyes a moment before turned into pain. He came to sit next to Steve's bad, taking his hand in his again. Steve didn't like how it instantly calmed him down.

"Steve, that was four years ago. Your father died for years ago, I'm so sorry" Steve nodded, trying to hide the emotions that swirled inside him, but the second he looked into the man's eyes he could feel his tears escaping and he quickly looked away.

"Mr. McGarrett, you were hit pretty heard in the head, probably from losing consciousness and falling down, and right now your brain is swollen. We tested you, and in a few days everything will be back to normal, and we are very hopeful that you will regain all of your memory back" The doctor said.

"What happened to me?" He knew that something did because it was as if his whole body was on fire, even with the pain meds he was probably getting.

"You were kidnapped and drugged. This drug is known for making people delusional, and we believe, according to evidence gathered by your team, that they used the drug to insert false memories in your head." She explained, her eyes softer now.

"Mr. Williams, may I speak with you outside for a minute?" She asked the man and he nodded.

"I'll be right back" He told Steve and left the room.

"Hey" The guy, _Mr. Williams_ , said from the doorway, letting Steve know he was coming in. Steve had so many questions, he didn't know where to start.

"I know you don't know who I am, so let me explain." Steve was grateful to hear that. The blond sat down and almost took Steve's hand in his, and then thought about it again and placed his hands on the arms of the chair.

"My name is Danny Williams. After your father died you came back to Hawaii and the governor offered you to run a special taskforce. I was in HPD at the time, and you recruited me, along with two others, to the task force. I'm your partner" Danny explained, giving Steve a little time to think it all through.

"Okay" Steve finally said, nodding his head.

"Okay" Danny took a deep breath. "Dr. Hendricks explained to me just now that because of the drugs you were given, they believe it is best to let the memory correct itself and come back on its own, other than telling you exactly what happened in the last four years."

"So you can't tell me anything?" Danny shook his head.

"The reasoning is that we don't want to feed your brain other false memories. Because, while everything we would tell you would be true, it still won't be the same as what you remember, and with the effect of the drug, it's best to let the memory come back in a few days on its own, when the swelling goes down" He could see that it was hard for Danny.

"But you just told me about the task force, and me coming back" Steve pointed out.

"Yes, the doctor agreed with me that I had to explain to you at least that much, because it wasn't fair to leave you in the dark completely" Danny explained.

"Thank you" Steve wanted to grab his hand again, liking how it felt in his, but pushed that thought away.

Danny just nodded, and then turned on the TV. Steve was asleep in no time.

When he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful women in the chair that was previously Danny's.

"Boss, you're up" She smiled and leaned forward to hug him softly. Steve was frozen in place, and the women pulled back, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, you don't know who I am and I throw myself at you like that" She shook her head. "I'm Kono, I'm on your team" She explained.

"Nice to meet you" Steve said in a voice still gruff from the nap he took. She gave him a little sad smile.

"So, Danny told me not to tell you anything but that I can still help you remember by, like, guiding you" She said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Steve didn't want to go there again. "Um… Being on the phone with my father" he said, knowing that if Kono was part of his team he could probably trust her.

"I'm sorry" She took his hand, but it didn't feel as good as when Danny held it earlier.

"It's okay" He shrugged.

"So, after that happened you came here and you started our taskforce, do you remember anything from that time?" She asked.

"Not really" Steve said after a moment.

"Try to think, do you remember what we're called?"

He tried again, but again, nothing came to mind. He shook his head.

"Maybe it's just too early. They said it would take a few days and you've only been here for a few hours" She comforted and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah" Steve hoped. He had so many questions in his head, the star of most of which was Danny.

He could tell that he was important to the guy, that they were clearly very good friends. He could also tell that Danny meant a lot to him, a lot being an understatement. Steve knew there was more to his feelings for Danny. He knew that he was attracted to him, that he was probably even in love with him, but he didn't know if it was just him, secretly pining for his partner, or if it was something mutual. It felt so weird feeling this way towards a stranger, but he guessed that the heart just knew what the brain forgot.

"So, what did you do that they stuck you in here, babysitting me?" Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me, Boss" She assured in a lighter tone than before. "We're ohana, that's what we do" He was touched by that statement.

"So you're taking shifts here? Because it's okay, I'm fine on my own" He didn't want to inconvenient them.

"Yeah, like Danny is going to let that happen" She scoffed. "We're not really taking shifts, more like relieving your partner of duty when he has no other choice" She joked, and again it was clear to him that he and Danny were very close. A flash quickly crossed his mind of them pulling guns on each other at his dad's garage.

"I… think I remember something" He wasn't sure.

"No way, what?" Kono almost jumped.

"Um… I was in my dad's garage, looking at something, and Danny walked in, pointing a gun at me, so I pulled mine" He didn't like how vulnerable he sounded.

"Yes, that's how you two met!" She explained. "He was assigned to your dad's case and you were in the crime scene" She looked excited and then guilty, "Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that"

He nodded. Kono tried to push him to remember more, but he couldn't, so finally they agreed on a round of poker.

"Knock knock" said a large man with a red shirt that had his face on it, as he opened the door with his shoulder, his hands busy carrying two very large brown bags.

"Hey, Kamekona" Kono said, standing up to get his bags.

"Hey sister, came to see how our commander is doin'" He said with a Hawaiian accent.

"I'm doing good" Steve said, sitting up straighter in bed, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember you"

"'S okay, Brah. I'm Kamekona. I brought you guys shrimps for launch" He motioned to the bags.

So the three of them sat down to eat, and Steve was surprised with how comfortable he was. Later the big guy left and Kono told him to catch some sleep, that his body needed it.

When he opened his eyes again Danny was there.

"Hey, you're up" Danny said, looking up from the file he was holding.

"Yeah, hey" Steve smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He could see that Danny was holding himself back, and that he wanted to say or do something more.

"Better" Steve lied.

"Right" Danny saw right through him. "Kono told me you remembered that I almost shot you for compromising a crime scene" Danny joked.

"I did, but not much else"

"Don't worry, it will come to you. That's a good sign, I think" Danny seemed hopeful, which made Steve hopeful as well.

"So, you have nothing better to do than sit here all day long?" Steve tried to joke, but also extract some information.

"No" Danny shrugged, "I'm right where I should be" He took Steve's hand in his, but this time the warm feeling that spread through Steve's body did not last long. Holding Danny's hand he notice a little gold band, a wedding ring. So not only were they not together, but Danny was _married_! Steve was in love, because really he couldn't deny that anymore, with a _married_ man. _Great._

Danny saw Steve's mood shift and followed his gaze to the ring.

"You're married?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Danny said after a moment of thinking it through.

"Do you have kids?" He didn't know why he was asking, but he just couldn't not.

"I think… that's something you should remember by yourself. The doctor said that I shouldn't tell you too much" Danny reminded, though he looked torn.

Steve nodded in agreement, because what could he say to that? He tried to think about Danny's kids or wife, but came up blank.

"So let's talk about something we _are_ allowed to talk about" Steve didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"Look, I'm sorry, there's no one who wants your memory back more than I do, but I don't want to be inserting memories into your head. It will come back to you soon enough, so don't let it eat you up, okay?"

"You're right, I'm sorry" Steve said after a moment. They ended up talking about nothing of importance, just watching TV and commenting on it, Danny ranting Steve's ear off about this and that. Steve was surprised at how much he loved that.

It was around eight when Danny apologized for having to leave.

"I would have stayed, but I can't… Umm…" Steve could see he was trying to think of a way to say what he wanted without giving away anything he wasn't allowed to. "I have to sleep at home tonight, I'm sorry" Danny looked devastated at having to leave.

"It's really okay, don't worry about it" Steve said. He knew Danny had to go back to his wife and kids, he didn't want to be an inconvenience to him.

"Goodnight" Danny said, and leaned forward to hug Steve. It felt so familiar, yet so far away from anything he ever remembered experiencing.

"Goodnight" Steve whispered and Danny left, stopping at the door for a moment and then shaking his head and exiting.

The next day wasn't as eventful. He spent most of it with Danny, talking about things that happened before they met, like Danny's time at the academy and Steve being shipped off after his mother died. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't remember anything new.

After Danny left, Kono took his place. She entered his hospital room waving a deck of cards in one hand and a bag full of poker chips in the other.

Sleep came easily that night.

When Steve woke up the next day, there was a familiar looking man sitting in the chair next to him.

"Morning" He said, not alert anymore at seeing people he didn't recognize.

"Morning" Said the man. "I'm Chin, I'm on your team," he explained. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I had to process the crime scene"

"No problem" Steve examined him closer, trying to think where he knew him from. Chin apparently understood.

"I was a few years ahead of you in school" He laughed.

"Oh, that's right. Chin Ho Kelly! You were a great quarterback" Steve said, liking that the memories he had were finally of use to him.

"You should know, you broke all my records" Chin laughed and Steve joined.

"And now we work together?" Steve asked.

"Yes, you needed my help after you got back, and that was it" Chin explained.

"Five 0"

"You remember?" Chin sounded surprised.

"That's our taskforce's name?"

"It is"

"That's what my father used to call our family. Before my mom died…" Steve didn't know why Chin's face lost color and became expressionless. He was quiet for at least two minutes before speaking again.

"Your father was my training officer. Taught me everything I know about wearing a badge" Chin said, his mood slightly shifted from a few minutes ago.

"Did I say something wrong?" Steve asked.

"No, not at all. Sorry" Chin shook his mood off, smiling.

They talked for a while about high school and Chin's days as a rookie, and ate hospital lunch together. Later Chin's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, read a message and turned to Steve.

"I need to go outside for a bit" Chin nodded towards the door.

"Sure"

Chin left and it wasn't even a minute after when the door slammed open again.

"Uncle Steve" a beautiful little girl, who had to be around twelve or thirteen, ran in, jumped on the bed and gave him a tight hug. Though it hurt, Steve couldn't help but hug her tighter.

"I know you don't know who I am" She said as she pulled back, giving him a smile that somewhere in the back of his mind was categorized as familiar.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, feeling like he was letting the girl down. He took her hand in his.

"It's okay, I'm Grace" she introduced. "You may not know it yet, but you love me" she informed him, and he knew it to be true even before she spoke. He had never felt such an irrational, unexplainable love before, especially towards someone he couldn't even remember. It took even less time than it did with Danny.

"I know" He smiled. "You called me Uncle Steve" He said, processing. "Are you Mary's daughter?" He knew she couldn't biologically be Mary's, since his memory was whipped clean only four years back, but maybe she adopted her.

"No, silly" She laughed, "I'm Grace Williams, my dad is _Danny Williams_ " She explained, looking surprised that he didn't realize that yet.

"Oh" was all Steve said, because it all made sense now. Of course she was Danny's, of course he felt such an emotional connection towards her. He should have figured it out the moment she hugged him.

"Monkey, I told you to wait while I drop Charlie off with Chin" Danny scolded, walking into the room. Hearing Danny's words made his heart jump, for some strange reason.

"Sorry, Daddy" She didn't look sorry.

"Danno" Steve said.

"What?" Both Williams looked at Steve in shock.

"You call him Danno" He said, only now realizing he was remembering it.

"She does" Danny nodded, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed, taking Grace into his lap. "You're starting to remember more" His smiled at Steve and Grace nodded happily.

"Who's Charlie?" Steve asked, his heart thumping harder at the mention of the name.

"What?"

"You told Gracie that you left Charlie with Chin outside, who's Charlie?" Steve asked again.

"He's my baby brother" Gracie explained. "Hey, you called me Gracie!" She pointed out happily.

"Is that okay?" Steve thought it was, judging from her reaction, but he wanted to know why it made her so happy.

"Yes, you call me Gracie all the time, that's your nickname for me. Danno calls me Monkey, even though I keep telling him that I'm not a baby anymore," She rolled her eyes, which made Danny laugh, "and you call me Gracie."

"Gracie it is, then" He smiled at her and decided to drop the whole Charlie thing, although he knew there was more to it.

"So, can she tell me about herself, Danno, or is that against the doctor's rules?" Steve joked.

"No, it's okay, but you know the rules Monkey, right?" Danny said after a big smile covered his face when Steve called him Danno. He decided to take that as an invitation to call him that more often.

"Yes, no stories about us together, because he needs to remember it himself" Gracie was obviously quoting her father. "What should I tell you?" She asked, not sure where to start.

"Just tell me about yourself. I can feel that you are important to me, and I want to know you" He said. Honestly, he was surprised at how easily he was expressing his feelings. Four years ago he would have had a much harder time opening up like he was today, and for some reason he was sure that the blond man with the soft eyes had a lot to do with the change in him.

"Okay, well, I'm in seventh grade, I'm a cheerleader and I _love_ doing that. We even have a competition next weekend and I get to be on the top of the smaller pyramid! I'm going to try out for the baseball team, too, though" She was excited, but there was something sad in her eyes, which made Steve think it was something they did together. "My dream was being a marine biologist, but lately I was thinking about being a Scientific Diver"

Suddenly an image of Grace and himself snorkeling popped into Steve's head. He was pointing at a puffer fish and turned to look at her amazement in pride. A different image replaced the other: them coming out of the water, big smiles in place, Grace talking non-stop about what they just saw. Danny was waiting for them on Steve's lanai, looking up from the book he was reading, handing them each a towel, asking how it went.

"We went snorkeling together, right?" Steve asked, and Danny took in a big breath. They knew his memory will be coming back, but Danny was evidently still very relieved.

"Oh my god, yes! Do you remember?" Gracie asked and moved off her dad to stand next to Steve. He nodded his head, can't help the smile that was forming on his lips.

"That's _so_ awesome" he was sure her cheeks were hurting from the way she smiled. "Isn't it awesome, Danno?"

"It's very awesome, Monkey" Danny was smiling in a similar manner.

"I love you so much, Uncle Steve" Gracie said and leaned forward to hug him, his arms quickly wrapped around her. He knew that this situation was taking a toll on this little girl and he hated that. He closed his eyes, hugging her closer, when suddenly image after image rushed into his head: Him, Chin, Kono, Danny, and Gracie in a football game, picking her up from school, teaching her how to surf, Danny and Steve trying to coach her in baseball, each leading her towards a completely different strategy, giving her a heart shaped necklace after she threw herself at him, helping her pick just the right color for her room, and so many more.

"I… remember" Steve finally said.

"Everything?" Danny asked, hopeful, and Grace pulled back to look at him.

"No, but a lot. A lot of things I did with Gracie, a lot of moments"

"That's" Danny started to say, but his voice cracked. "That's so great, B- Steve"

"It is" Gracie beamed at him, proud of herself.

"Gracie, could you go wait outside with Chin and Charlie for a moment?" Danny asked.

"Sure." She jumped off the bed. "Bye Uncle Steve. I love you, feel better!" She was more cheerful now.

"I love you too, Gracie" he said.

When the door closed behind her, Danny turned to look at Steve.

"In your memories, was I there too?" Danny seemed unsure.

"Of course, in some of them" Steve shrugged.

"And… what was I doing? What were _we_ doing?"

"Just hanging out with Gracie, or talking and stuff" Steve said with cautious. "Where are you going with this?"

"I just wanted to see what you remember" Danny's shoulders fell.

"Danny… are we..?" he didn't even know how to ask.

"You… remember something?" Danny asked, his blue eyes open wide.

"No, but… I, uh… I feel something here" Steve confessed, not looking into Danny's eyes. "I just… this is _so_ confusing, I just need an answer, I know that you're not supposed to tell me anything, but I really need to know so-"

And instead of saying anything, or even letting Steve finish his sentence, Danny leaned forward and smashed their lips together. They kissed for a moment, their mouth closed and just pressed together, but then Steve couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth, asking Danny for entrance with his tongue, their kiss becoming more and more frantic. As they kissed, flashes of memory clouded Steve's mind: Attacking Danny, who was in a Santa costume, and kissing him senseless under a mistletoe away from anyone's view, Danny finding him in Korea and not letting him out of his sight for a week, many arguments in Danny's car that made Steve love him even more, the terror he felt when Danny fell down from the sarin, holding his chest, and many images of heated moments, of bodies moving in sync between the sheets, moaning and screaming in pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss.

"We're together?" Steve asked, his feelings all mixed up inside him.

"We are" Danny said with a smile.

"But you're married" Steve observed.

"I am"

"You're married and you're sleeping with me? You're cheating on your wife with me?" Steve didn't mean to sound so accusing.

"No, Steve-" The smile Danny was sporting disappeared, but Steve didn't let him finish.

"You can't tell me, I know. It's my fault, I wanted to know. I'm sorry" Steve said, looking at the wall, away from Danny. He didn't know what their relationship was exactly, so he didn't want to show his weakness and how much it affected him.

"No, Babe, that's –" Danny started to say, but was cut off when Chin knocked on the door before opening it, hysterical crying coming from the other side.

"Danny, he's asking for you" Chin's said, and Steve could hear a baby, _Charlie_ , crying the word 'Papa' over and over again. There was no way to explain the pain that was bursting out of his chest at hearing that.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Danny asked and Steve nodded.

"It's okay, Daddy's here" He heard his partner say to his son as he exited the room.

Steve's mind was racing, the pain and agony of basically being Danny's _mistress_ was mixed with the feel of his lips against his and the memories of their time together. What has he done? He has never cheated _on_ anyone or _with_ anyone in his life. How could he be so reckless? How could he let what he was feeling for Danny cloud his vision so badly that he would actually sleep with a married man? A man who had two little kids, both of which Steve loved fiercely, _that_ he knew even without meeting Charlie.

"Stop it" Danny said, entering the room again.

"Stop what?" Steve asked, not able to hide the emotions that were running wild inside him.

"I can see what you are doing. I know that you think there's something wrong here, Steve, but there isn't. Please stop eating yourself up and listen, okay?" Danny's eyes had unshed tears in them and he moved to stand by Steve's bed, taking one of his hands in both of his.

"I didn't want to bring Charlie here, because he doesn't understand what's happening. Unlike Grace, he's too young to understand why you wouldn't know who he is"

"I understand, it's okay" Steve nodded, but the pain in his chest was very much present.

"It's not, that's what I'm trying to say" Danny corrected and Steve gave him a questioning look. "I saw what seeing Grace did to you, how it brought back memories. And I saw how you were with her even before knowing who she was to you. You still felt the love you have for her, and I think that's all Charlie needs to see. That won't confuse him" Danny smiled and turned to leave the room.

When he walked back in, he was holding a two year old native Hawaiian boy, with huge chocolate colored eyes, and soft brown hair that was coming down to the nape of his neck. He was clenching Danny's neck, but when Danny pointed to Steve the boy's arms stretched franticly, trying to reach him.

"Papa, papa" He said with that huge smile that Steve knew so well, though he has not processed that fact yet.

"Hey, baby boy, I'm here, Papa's here" He said, taking Charlie from Danny, who started to cry, hearing the words his husband was chanting.

"Papa, miss you" Charlie said, cocking his head to the side and looking at Steve with his big, beautiful eyes.

"I missed you too. I love you baby, everything's okay now" Steve was hugging the boy tightly, all his memories coming back in flashes, yet it was like they have never left.

"I love you more than I ever thought I'd get to love anybody" Steve concluded his speech. He knew he was in love with his partner for a long time before anything happened between them, and on that fateful evening, five months into their partnership, only a year ago, when they finally kissed under the mistletoe, Steve knew he'd like to spend the rest of his life with this annoying, loveable man.

"I love you too" Danny interrupted, but Steve was grateful. He'd never be against such rude interruptions.

"Danno, will you marry me?" Steve finally asked, not getting on one knee because he knew Danny would kick his ass for that. He hated being treated like he was the girl in the relationship. Instead they were sitting in the lanai, finishing a meal that took Steve two attempts to make, and nearly burned the kitchen down, and the bottle of wine that set on the table was almost completely finished. Steve needed some liquid courage after all.

"Yes" Danny didn't even take a minute to think about it. He grabbed Steve and kissed him senseless, not even taking a moment to look at the ring.

Later, in bed, after Steve slipped the ring on Danny's finger, he looked at him guiltily.

"What did you do?" Danny accused.

"Nothing" Steve was avoiding eye contact.

" _Steven_ " Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Well there's something more" Steve reached for his bed-side table, digging deep down beneath the clutter to find the box he stashed there.

"I got this for Gracie" Steve said, opening the jewelry box to show Danny the heart shaped pendent he so carefully chose, with Mary's help.

"That's… Steve…" Danny was looking at him with so much love that Steve almost didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm going to ask her, too. To ask her permission to marry you, for the three of us to become a family" Steve explained, hoping Danny understood how important that was to him. How much Gracie's approval and love meant for him. He couldn't love that little girl more if she was his own flesh and blood.

"We already are. She loves you so much, Babe. She'd be ecstatic" Danny assured. He kissed Steve softly and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you" Danny whispered. He looked back down at the necklace and then up at Steve, shooting him a look.

"Steven, please tell me you didn't get a nine year old girl a diamond necklace!"

"It's crystal" Steve rolled his eyes. Although, he had to admit that originally he did plan on giving her a diamond necklace, but thought about it again and decided not to. Danny didn't need to know, though, that in the safe in his father's old office was a similar, yet more adult version of the same necklace, the crystals replaced with diamonds, which he planned to give Gracie on her sixteenth birthday. He'll deal with Danny in seven years, no need for it to happen now.

Saying their I Dos on the beach in front of their ohana was merely a sentimental thing, since they couldn't get legally married, and they already signed their civil union papers earlier that week, but it didn't make it any less emotional.

Steve knew he'd never forget that day.

They have been talking about adopting a baby since before they were married. At first Danny was very surprised that it was something Steve wanted, he just assumed that they won't have any more kids. They decided to actively start the process a few weeks after the wedding, but with not much luck.

Six months after the wedding they had a case where a pregnant woman was murdered, but not before the baby was cut out of her and kidnapped. She didn't have any family and the baby's father was out of the picture, she was an easy target.

After three intense days they finally found their guy, a married veterinarian, that's how he managed to get the baby out without harming him, who had a history of mental illness. He kidnapped the baby because his wife couldn't have any kids and he decided that murdering a mother was the solution to that.

Danny took the baby out of the sobbing wife's arms, holding him close to his chest, trying to soothe him. The baby, only four days old, already lost so much, and while Steve put the cuffs on their guy he could see how Danny was looking at the baby.

The social worker was supposed to pick the baby up right away, but there was a big traffic jam that delayed her by a few hours.

One confession later, Steve was sitting on his office couch next to his husband, the newborn held tightly in Danny's arms. He couldn't explain how fast he fell in love with that little baby, and they both just knew that this is who they've been waiting for.

"Just… We can't get our hopes up, Babe" Danny squeezed Steve's thigh. "There's a very slim chance they'd actually let us adopt him"

"I know" Steve nodded.

When the social worker finally arrived she took the baby from Danny's arms, and the crying started again. They asked her into Steve's office, and explained the situation to her.

She looked at them sympathetically, asked many questions, and agreed to put in a good word for them, and pull their file up. A few weeks went by with no word and they began to lose any hope that it would happen.

It was just over a month since the case when they got the call, saying that the baby will be in their foster care for the next few weeks, and if, after an inspection, everything panned out, they could adopt him.

To this day, the happiest moment of Steve's life was when he sat there on their couch that very first night, Danny pressed to his side, one arm around his shoulder, and Gracie pressed against the other, holding the baby in her little arms as if he was the most important thing in the world. _His little ohana._

"What are we going to name him?" She asked them, smile so big and eyes sparkling.

"I was thinking about Charlie" Steve said, looking between the two of them.

"Charlie?" Gracie's eyes widened, "I had a great grandpa named Charlie".

"I know, your grandma told me about him a few weeks ago," He turned to look at Danny, "She said that you'd always run away to his house when things got too crowded at the Williams residence. That he was a cop, and that you always said that you'd be like him when you grow up" Steve smiled, remembering Clara's story on how one time Danny cuffed his sister to the stairwell because she colored his pee-wee league baseball bat with permanent pink and purple markers.

"Charlie" Danny tried, and the baby averted his eyes from his big sister to meet Danny's. "I think he likes it" Danny smiled and moved to kiss his husband.

"Charlie McGarrett Williams" Grace tried it out, "I like it, too" She approved with a smile.

"I was thinking of a name too, but maybe now it can be a middle name" Danny said, and the two turned to look at him.

"How about Kai?" Danny asked and Steve's eyes widened. He definitely didn't expect Danny to suggest a Hawaiian name.

"Kai? That means-" Steve started but Danny cut it.

"From the sea. I thought it was fitting, since his Papa and big sister are practically sea creatures" Gracie's smile matched Danny's.

"I love it" Steve didn't mean to sound so emotional.

"Me too. Plus, I think that it would be good for him to have a native Hawaiian name so that he would still feel connected to his heritage, even if we aren't native Hawaiian" Danny explained.

"Don't worry Danno, Uncle Steve and I would teach him Pidgin" Grace smiled. Steve started teaching her not long ago, and as much as Danny pretended to dislike it, claiming that it's not okay for them both to know a language he didn't so they could talk among themselves in secrecy, Steve knew that he loved it.

Steve took Charlie out of Gracie's hands, putting him down in his lap.

"Charlie Kai McGarrett Williams" Steve said. "It's a mouthful, but it is perfect" He leaned down to gently kiss the new addition to their family on the forehead.

"Everything's okay" Steve repeated, only now he was looking at his husband, opening his free arm for him. Danny didn't hesitate and quickly moved to hug his husband and son tightly.

"I was so worried" Danny whispered holding on with all he had.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now. I'm sorry for scaring you" Steve apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Babe" Danny kissed him softly. "It was _not_ your fault. You remember everything?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it's like I never forgot" Steve nodded. "Wo Fat?"

"D-E-A-D" Danny spelled, not wanting to give their two year old nightmares.

"Good" Steve nods. "Where's Gracie?"

"Outside" Danny smiled and moved to open the door. Gracie ran in and hugged Steve, much like she did earlier that day.

"I love all three of you so much" Steve said, holding his two kids and looking into his husband's eyes.

"I love you too" Danny said, followed by a chorus of two.

 **Hey, just wanted to say one thing: if you feel that Steve is being too emotional and too open about his feelings (like knowing he was in love with Danny right away), don't forget that they've been together for almost four years and married for almost three, so for me it really made sense that he felt and acted the way he did.**

 **Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought :)**

 **Love, Sarah.**


End file.
